nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mother 3 items
This is a list of Mother 3 items. Disposable Items HP-Recovering Items *'Bag of Big City Fries': Recovers about 70 HP. *'Bag of Pork Chips': Recovers about 50 HP. *'Baked Yam': Recovers about 40 HP. *'Beef Jerky': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Beefsteak': Recovers about 300 HP. *'Big City Burger': Recovers about 100 HP. *'Big City Cola': Recovers about 30 HP. *'Big City Soda': Recovers about 20 HP. *'Bread Roll': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Cup of Pork Noodles': Recovers about 80 HP. *'Doggy Biscuit': Recovers about 60 HP. *'Doggy Jerky': Recovers about 150 HP. *'Double Jerky': Recovers about 160 HP. *'Edible Mushroom': Recovers about 20 HP. *'Favorite Food': Recovers about 300 HP. *'Favorite Pizza': Recovers about 250 HP. *'Fizzy Soda': Recovers about 20 HP. *'Fresh Egg': Recovers about 80 HP. *'Fresh Milk': Recovers about 80 HP. *'Giant Abalone Steak': Recovers about 180 HP. *'Grilled Chicken': Recovers about 170 HP. *'Grilled Fish': Recovers about 120 HP. *'Hot Dog Sushi': Recovers about 120 HP. *'Hot Spring Egg': Recovers about 100 HP. *'Innit Tea': Recovers about 15 HP. *'Jumbo Shrimp Soup': Recovers about 150 HP. *'King Burger': Recovers about 280 HP. *'Lotto Meal': Has various effects in battle. *'Lucky Rice': Recovers HP based on its user's luck. *'Luxury Banana': Recovers about 120 HP. *'Nut': Recovers about 5 HP. *'Nut Bread': Recovers about 30 HP. *'Nut Cookie': Recovers about 15 HP. *'Pasta with a Past': Recovers about 190 HP. *'Peculiar Cheese': Recovers HP varying from person to person. *'Pickled Veggie Plate': Recovers about 10 HP. *'Pork Stew': Recovers about 100 HP. *'Rich Kid Stew': Recovers about 150 HP. *'Rick Parfait': Recovers about 170 HP. *'Rotten Milk': Recovers about 10 HP. *'Sincerity Dumplings': Recovers about 100 HP. *'Strawberry Tofu': Recovers about 120 HP. *'White Croissant': Recovers about 70 HP. *'Yogurt': Recovers about 80 HP. PP-Restoring Items *'Magic Cake': Restores about 50 PP. *'Magic Gelatin': Restores about 20 PP. *'Magic Pudding': Restores about 40 PP. *'Magic Tart': Restores about 30 PP. Medicines *'Aeolia's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Alarm Cicada': Cures sleepiness. *'Antidote': Cures poison. *'Anti-Paralysis': Cures paralysis. *'Cup of Life Noodles': Cures all status ailments and brings one character back to life with full HP. *'Doria's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Eye Drops': Cures crying. *'Flea Powder': Cures fleas. *'Fresh Mint': Cures nausea. *'Ionia's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Lydia's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Missy's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Paper Fan': Cures confusion. *'Phrygia's Memento': Instant revival after KO. *'Razor and Lipstick': Instant revival after KO. *'Secret Herb': Cures all status ailments and brings one character back to life with 25% HP. Battle Items Explosives *'Bomb': Deals damage. *'New Year's Eve Bomb': Lowers all enemies' HP to 1. *'Pencil Rocket': Deals damage. *'Running Bomb': Deals damage. *'Sprinting Bomb': Stronger than the Running Bomb. *'Super Bomb': Stronger than the Bomb. *'Thunder Bomb': Deals thunder damage. Offensive Items *'Ancient Banana': Makes the enemy slip and take damage. *'Attack Attractor': Attracts more enemies. *'Bug Spray': Kills a bug-type enemy. *'Honey Shower': Causes bees to sting the enemy. *'Saltwater Gun': Deals damage to metallic enemies. Status-Affecting Items *'Defense Spray': Raises one party member's defense for the battle. *'Enemy Bufferizer': Raises one enemy's attack, but makes it worth more experience. *'Enemy Wimperizer': Lowers one enemy's attack, but makes it worth less experience. *'Made-You-Look': Makes the enemy turn around. *'Offense Spray': Raises one party member's attack for the battle. *'Shield Snatcher': Destroys enemy shields. Miscellaneous Items *'Doorknob': *'Dragonfly': *'Silver Dragonfly': *'Trivia Card 1': *'Trivia Card 2': *'Trivia Card 3': *'Trivia Card 4': Key Items *'Area Map': *'Attic Map': Map of the attic of Club Titiboo. *'Battle Memory': Used to view fought enemies. *'Bird': Used only after pulling the third Needle to fly to Cerulean Beach, but can be picked up again. *'Carrier Pigeon': Given to Duster by Wess to convey a message. *'Cave Map': *'Child's Shoe': Claus' shoe that the baby Drago is seen chewing. *'Chimera Lab Map': Map of the Chimera Lab. *'City Map': Map of New Pork City. *'Courage Badge': Is turned into the Franklin Badge. *'Cricket Hole Map': Map of the Mole Cricket Hole. *'Drago Fang': Use to weaken the Mecha-Drago. *'Drawbridge Key': Lowers the drawbridge to Osohe Castle. *'Egg of Light': The Hummingbird Egg. *'Encouraging Words': Used to move the boulder outside Phrygia's house. *'Factory Map': Map of the Factory. *'Franklin Badge': Returns lighting attacks to its user. *'Highway Map': Map of the highway from the Factory to Thunder Tower. *'Hypno-Pendulum': Can be used by Duster in battle to put enemies to sleep. *'Jar of Yummy Pickles': Gift to Ionia from Mixolydia. *'Mole Cricket Brother': Can be used within the Mole Cricket Hole to teleport to the Mole Cricket Elder. *'Nail File': Given in an apple to Flint by Claus to escape from the Tazmily jail. *'Noble Spittoon': Found in Osohe Castle after fighting Lord Passion, but is useless. *'Osohe Sketch': Drawing of Osohe Castle. *'Pencil Eraser': Used to erase stone pencils. *'Pendant': Kumatora's pendant that she dropped in Osohe Castle. *'Phrygia's Notebook': *'Pig Mark Notebook': A notebook written on animal experiments. *'Railway Map': Map of the railway from Tazmily Village to the Factory. *'Rope Snake': A snake that can be used in place of a rope. *'Rotten Bavarois': Give to the Osohe Castle ghosts. *'Rotten Eclair': Trade with Osohe Castle ghosts for other items, including the Rope Snake. *'Saturn Valley Map': Map of Saturn Valley. *'Scary Mask': Can be used by Duster in battle to lower enemies' attack. *'Scrap of Cloth': A small piece of Hinawa's dress. *'Sea Floor Map': Map of the sea floor from Tazmily Village to Tanetane Island. *'Smoke Bomb': Can be used by Duster in battle to make enemies cry. *'Stag Beetle': Can be used by Duster in battle to turn enemies around. *'Stinkbug's Memory': Recalls the story of Tazmily Village that Leder told the party in New Pork City. *'Tazmily Map': Map of Tazmily Village. *'Ticket': Entry ticket to Club Titiboo. *'Tickle Stick': Can be used by Duster in battle to lower enemies' defense. *'Tower Sketch': Sketch of the Thunder Tower. *'Transceiver': Communication device belonging to the Masked Man. *'Underground Map': *'Wall Staples': Allow Duster to make ladders on scalable walls. *'Waters of Time': Destroy the vines blocking Chupichupoyoi Temple. Miscellaneous Items *'Chick': Can be sold for 50 DP, but can become a chicken. *'Chicken': Can be sold for 200 DP. *'Hermit Crab Shell': Can be sold for 300 DP or returned to the hermit crab for 1,000 DP. *'Dolphin Ossicle': Sell for 5 DP. *'Dung': Give to "Wan Sum Dung", a dung beetle, for experience points in Chapter 3. *'Meteotite': Rare item that can be sold for 2500 DP. Category:Mother series items